


Timeless

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Olivia takes Amanda out for a Halloween movie, and Amanda gets bored
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Timeless

**A/N: I'm pretty sure I got this done before Nevada's vote counting - and I was at it longer. I'd like to thank every US reader I have that took the time to get out or mail in and vote Blue! Enjoy this, it'll take your mind off of end-stage capitalism for a while. Reviews will do me the same favor.**

**Rating: MA**

**Spoilers: None**

**Trigger warnings: Publix sex/public nudity**

**Timeless**

"I can't believe you've never seen a silent film!" Liv commented, glancing across the seats of the dim theatre to see what was free.

"I can," Amanda snorted, following after her partner with an overpriced lemonade in each hand.

Olivia decided on a spot, and Rollins weaved behind her, navigating armrests and sticky cement floor as they moved to the middle of a row. Amanda made an effort not to rib Liv too much about the film choice, knowing that it wasn't a side of herself that she shared with many people.

"You might like it, Amanda – you never know."

Whatever the verdict on the film was, the younger blonde didn't have any complaints about sitting in the dark with her lover for a couple hours. The theatre was only sporadically filled, and the row they had settled in, they basically had to themselves. Amanda reached for a handful of Liv's popcorn and replied, "I think we both can agree that I'll try anything once."

"Hey – scary movies have a lot to thank silent movies for. Especially _The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari_ ; I thought you'd appreciate that," Olivia pressed.

"Babe, we're here. You don't have to keep tryin' to convince me," Rollins chuckled.

The lights went down as she was crunching more popcorn, and patrons settled into their seats. The popcorn was actually pretty good, and if she was being honest, she loved that Olivia introduced her to new things. It was their 12-year age difference that made certain things harder to enjoy on common ground, and Rollins had a sneaking suspicion that silent films were going to be one of them. So, she resigned herself to sharing popcorn and sneaking glances at her lover in the dark.

Amanda had made a mental note on their way to the theater that she was going to ravage her gorgeous date when the first opportunity presented itself, and patience was not her best quality. The silence that filled the room in the place of dialogue encouraged her mind to run wild, and it wasn't long before she got carried away, squirming in her seat.

She shrugged out of her jacket and pulled it around to cover her lap, her heartbeat fluttering with the excitement at the idea of the taboo. As a teenager in Atlanta, she had fooled around with her fair share of guys – including, of course, ones that wanted to experience the thrill of public sex. The thought of revisiting that thrill now, as an adult who supposedly knew better . . . well, it turned her on.

Olivia, who had opened a bag of M & Ms, shook the bag to get Amanda's attention. Breaking her reverie, she shook her head no, looking back to the screen. Beneath the jacket, she let her hands creep to the button of her pants, which opened quietly, even in the silence of the theater. Rollins paused again, both nervous and amused at herself.

On the screen, Conrad Veidt was expressively scampering about, and beside her, Liv chewed popcorn and then licked artificial butter from her fingertips. Rollins watched her tongue, letting her hand inch into the top of her panties. She forced herself to breathe slow, so as not to draw attention to herself. The tip of her middle finger finally slid far enough to make contact with her clit, and she went perfectly still, eyeing the movie screen.

Slowly, subtly, she let herself move – dipping the finger low and then sliding it back, over the most sensitive part of her clit. Amanda bit her lip, telling herself not to make a noise, as all around them, the quiet theatre air was thick with captivated patrons, shuffling feet and popcorn being devoured. It went on like that, for long minutes, filling her belly with butterflies and her groin with rising tension.

With no warning, Olivia leaned in, close enough that the warmth of her exhaling breath made the throb in Amanda's panties do double-time. "I know what you're doing in there," she told the blonde, with a nipping bite at her earlobe.

Rollins' hand didn't move, but she finally turned her head, her blue eyes like a startled deer in the reflected light from the 1920 classic. "I – " she whispered, but Liv stopped her, with a hand that slid beneath the jacket covering Rollins' lap.

 _Please Jesus_ , Amanda thought desperately as Liv encircled her wrist and pulled her hand out of her panties, _don't let me get us caught_. The hand was replaced by Olivia's hand, wrangling her way past the line of underwear and into the spot that was already slick from teasing. Amanda strangled her armrests, white-knuckled as Liv started circling her clit with intention.

Circle, flick, circle circle, tap. Another flick. Amanda writhed as quietly as possible, still breathing evenly, but barely. Olivia's fingers were longer than her own, and it slipped low – much lower than her own had – so close to where she ached for her that Amanda caught her breath.

"I can feel you clenching," Olivia breathed into Rollins' ear, and chuckled. "My impatient girl."

"Can't help it," Amanda gritted out quietly, then turned her head, looking at her again. "You make me crazy."

Olivia smirked and continued her silent ministration of the erect button of Rollins' clit, until she finally heard her breathing falter, straining at a subdued staccato. Amanda alternately squeezed and released her thighs, focusing on the pounding throb of her core. At last, she went rigid, inhaling deeply through her nose, eyes closed as an orgasm shivered through her.

The movie, which was only an hour and seven minutes all told, was mostly over by the time Amanda got her bearings, and she felt guilt creep in as Liv quietly took in the last 20 minutes. When the lights came up, Rollins grabbed their empty containers and made a hasty beeline for the garbage bins. In the lobby, she hung to the side, hands deep in her pockets while she waited for Liv to catch up.

Deep gulps of crisp Autumn air soothed Amanda's lungs when they pushed out into the world of sound again. Still, she waited for Liv to speak first.

But, before they reached the street corner, Olivia took the blonde by the hand and surreptitiously drew her into a narrow, empty alley. "Liv – what!" she got out, but her breath was jarred from her lungs by the force of Olivia's body pushing her against the brick wall.

"You know, if it's public sex you're in the mood for, we could've saved ourselves the cost of the tickets and concessions," Liv said lowly, her hand firmly pressing into Rollins' chest where it rose and fell with quick breaths.

"No, it's not that, I – " Amanda protested, but she was cut off by Liv's fingers at her lips. She opened her mouth and suckled in the finger that had rubbed her to orgasm just 30 minutes earlier.

Olivia's eyes were dark and sparkling with desire and mirth, relieving Amanda of her pangs of guilt. Liv replaced her finger with her mouth and kissed the young blonde with an imposing sweep of her tongue. Amanda wasted no time, her hands reaching inside Liv's jacket to the waist of her pants.

Olivia's mouth moved on to throat, then clavicle, forcing Rollins to work blind and keep her head pressed back to the brick. She succeeded in getting a hand inside, pushing low and sliding her middle finger up the valley of her pussy.

" _Unngh_ ," Rollins groaned at the feeling of Liv's silky wet pussy. She moved back down again, this time manoeuvring two fingers until they had room enough to push into her.

"Fuck – _fuck!_ " Olivia bit out, widening her stance to allow more movement.

Forced by the constraint of pants and underwear, Amanda's thrusts were short and deep. Liv snaked a hand under her shirt in retaliation, pinching Amanda's sensitive nipples through her bra, and slapped the other hand against the brick wall above her head, bracing herself as she rolled her hips on Rollins' fingers.

Already teased to a frenzy by Amanda's theater distraction, Liv came quickly, panting into the blonde's ear. Barely taking a beat, her hands were on the jeans Amanda was wearing, undoing the button and zipper. Roughly, she yanked jeans and underwear to mid-thighs and then spun the blonde around to face the wall.

Both palms scraping rough clay and mortar, Amanda spread her legs as best she could. Olivia's warm hand cupped her sex between her legs, drawing two fingers from clit to entrance in one merciless swipe.

" _Ahh-ungh!_ " Amanda gasped as the fingers fucked into her in one swift thrust.

"Yeah?" Liv commented, almost giggling.

"Yes. Yes – hard," Rollins panted.

It was a relief when she complied, fucking her unforgivingly as the chilly Autumn night whispered in around them, cloaking them in the thrill of their indiscretion. Sometimes Amanda thought she lived for the sound of Olivia's hand striking her skin in the throes of their burning for each other. Open-mouthed, she pulled in hot gasps that ended in whimpers as she started to come – harder than she had in ages, a deep vaginal orgasm that engulfed her body in tremors.

Olivia muffled the sound that wanted to be a scream, slipping her hand back to her lover's mouth, letting her fingers mirror the actions of the hand at the opposite end. When it was over, she helped pull the clothes back up over Amanda's quaking thighs, then steadied her in her arms as she tenderly kissed her neck, warming her.

"Did'jou enjoy your movie?" Amanda laughed throatily.

"It gets better, every single time," Liv told her.

"The movie? Or us?"

"Both, darlin'. Both," she smiled into the blonde's hair.

**END**


End file.
